


有你在的地方/Anywhere

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, Alec is a dear, Alternate Universe, Band, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, finger-fucking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>樂團AU。<br/>Q於6個月前加入Mi6樂團，同時第一場巡迴演出逐步進逼，這件事再加上一篇雜誌上的文章、Alec的渾然不知，以及高度的不安、緊張，另外還有瘋狂的粉絲。到底會出什麼差錯呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	有你在的地方/Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807096) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 此文是2014年00Q同人文原創活動中被一張adreaminglamb所繪的美圖給激發出來的作品，非常感謝畫出這個樂團-他們超棒的!!!說明如下：Q是鍵盤手，James是鼓手，Alec是吉他手，Tanner是貝斯手，Eve則是主唱，M理所當然是他們的經理。好好享受吧！  
> 作品如下：  
> http://adreaminglamb.tumblr.com/post/105678502512/another-one-for-00qreversebang-d-title-mi6-rock

有你在的地方/Anywhere

M將手中的雜誌扔在凌亂不堪的書桌上，並且嘆了口氣。好吧，原本有可能會更糟的。花了5天時間製作的全版特別報導已經完成了，即使是這樣印製前編輯都沒有將最後一版稿件傳給M。M快速瀏覽著他的行事曆，劃掉接下來24小時內他必須出席的會議；當要進行損害控制時，他沒有時間討論新巡迴演出要推出的商品。

 

半個Mi6的成員從他們大學時期就一直在一起了，當時James、Alec和Eve組成一個樂團來打發課餘時間。幾年後，他們找到Bill來補齊必備的貝斯手空缺；M的經紀公司也建議他在幾年後接手他們的經紀人一職。他們最新的成員：鍵盤手Q，僅僅加入六個月的時間，他們的巡迴演出將在幾個禮拜後登場，這是一個將他介紹給他們粉絲的絕佳時機，媒體因為Q的加入不知道為什麼爭論不休，所以這篇文章從各個角度來看都伴隨著極高的期待。

 

每個樂手都有一張超大張雙頁的照片，還包括整個樂團的活頁海報。值得慶幸的是，看起來沒有太多意外狀況。Eve看起來一如往常的明豔動人，粉絲們愛她，她作為Mi6的主唱，完美地結合了優雅和性感。Bill看起來就像是每個人的朋友，顯而易見地花了大把時間和採訪記者聊著有關於他最愛的啤酒。Alec的文章則很有趣，但意料中事…Alec和James幾乎算是好兄弟了，他們也被視為危險二人組，就是那種團體中那種典型的壞男孩，但自從最後一個包含令人難以置信的威士忌數量和兩對雙胞胎的醜聞之後，M已經有一段時間沒看到這種破事重演。這也正是James文章中八卦的開始，他們當然注意到James停止亂搞男女關係，也沒有瘋狂的粉絲跑去跟媒體爆料，說他們知道所有關於「James的新癖好」，自然而然無中生有的故事就變成了他們的目標。當M翻看著那篇議論紛紛的文章，重讀那句已經牢牢記住的標題時，他的門突然打開了。

 

「你看過這個了嗎？」

 

Alec笑著倚靠在門框上，手中拿著一份雜誌。M挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「我知道你已經看過了，但是你 _看到_ 這個了嗎？！他們認為James跟我搞上了！」

 

M露出微笑…雖然看起來像是做了個鬼臉。

 

「嗯，你不認為這完全會是一個無稽之談，是嗎？」

 

「更妙的是，」Alec繼續說道，完全無視於M。「他們認為James跟Q也搞上了！」

 

M眨了眨眼睛。

 

「Alec--」

 

「不過我告訴你，我不知道讓Q脫掉他的羊毛衫，然後穿上皮外套拍照是誰的主意，但我們能讓他一直那樣嗎？」

 

「Alec。」

 

「我一定要看看James對這件事的反應，他在幾號房？」

 

「124，但你不覺得--」

 

「那不是Q的房間嗎？天啊，你認為我們所獲得的報酬再也不足以分攤更多的房間，M。」

 

「Alec，如有你有在聽--」

 

「我知道，我知道，別抱怨，否則下一場演出就沒有煙火了。哎，算了，待會見！」

 

他舉起手越過他的肩膀揮了揮，已經專注在找尋James的任務上。當Alec走過飯店的走廊時，他哼了一聲。James跟他？還有James跟Q？！這些媒體全無頭緒，不是嗎？」

 

***

 

當James增加第三根手指緩慢地在Q甬道內按壓時，他緊貼著床墊難過地扭動身體。泛著光澤的薄汗使得他那亂蓬蓬的捲髮沾黏在他的額頭上，而他雙腳腳跟抵在James的背上。

 

「現在，Q，」James柔聲說，邊扭動他的指尖，將聲音中的危險掌控自如。「你下一次穿皮衣的時候，誰會第一個知道？」他用一種讓Q埋進枕頭中喘息的方式轉動他的手腕，James任由他扭動一下，隨後將另一隻手臂靠在他的腹部，有效地壓制住他。

 

「 _Q_ 。」

 

「你--是你！」

 

坦白的話語從他的喉嚨猛衝出來，作為獎勵，James輕擦過Q的前列腺，使得Q哭喊出聲。當天稍早James已經打開Bill給他的那本雜誌，只見到他年輕的戀人穿著看起來像畫上去的牛仔褲，綠色襯衫凸顯出他的雙眼，以及皮靴和外套；最糟糕的是，他戴了隱形眼鏡來取代平常的眼鏡，並且有人戰勝了和他頭髮那場沒完沒了的鬥爭。他知道Q即使在最糟糕的時候還是美得令人驚嘆，但這不太一樣，這挺 _新鮮_ 的。

 

他傾身向前一路舔吻進Q的嘴裡，當他們的舌頭交纏在一起而微微顫抖起來。他們共享彼此的氧氣，因為Q對於James操弄的手不停喘氣；當James感覺到Q的指甲在他背上造成細微如同針刺一般的疼痛時，他知道身下的人快要到了。他另一隻手滑過Q的下腹，鬆鬆地握住他的硬挺，導致Q嗚咽起來，將臉埋進床單之中。James開口打算稍加評論時，大門傳來猛烈的敲門聲。

 

「James，是我！開門！」

 

James看了一眼Q，對方正怒瞪著他。

 

「你…想都不要 _想_ \--」

 

「等一下，Alec！」

 

James的雙手以一種令人難以忍受的速度開始動作，很快地讓Q開始啜泣。Alec再次拍打大門時，James在Q蒼白的脖子上吸吮出另一個青腫。紛至沓來的感官刺激將Q送進他的高潮之中，而James則緊貼著他的大腿抽送，直到Q用他修長的手指幫他釋放。James倒在他身旁，將他擁入懷中並在他的肩膀上印上一個濕吻時，Alec再度開口了。

 

「如果你跟不管哪個人已經完事了，就給我到這裡來，James。」

 

James一臉壞笑邊吻上Q的嘴唇，接著走到門邊穿上內褲，在隨便一扔的襯衫上擦了擦手。他等到Q起床溜進廁所，並將門在他身後關上時，才讓Alec進房。Alec匆匆看了他一眼，皺著眉頭。

 

「你知道，只因為你想來一發，就把Q踢出自己的房間，這對他來說一點都不公平。」

 

James只是盯著他看。

 

「你聽說我們好像在一起的事了嗎？還有你跟Q也是。這明擺著是很愚蠢的，你不可能一次腳踏我們兩條船。」Alec眨了眨眼睛，同時打開房間的迷你冰箱。「而且M也怪怪的，我跟他說了相同的話，他只是對我眨眨眼睛，好像我錯過了什麼事情一樣。」

 

「Alec--」

 

「你已經把伏特加都喝完了？我以為我們要一起分享的！」

 

「喔，是我喝的，抱歉！」

 

Alec轉身看見滿頭亂髮的Q，一條浴巾圍在他的腰部；當看清楚遍佈在他脖子和胸口上的吻痕，以及紅腫的雙唇和亂糟糟的頭髮時，他瞪大了雙眼。James帶著得意的笑容，伸手摟住Q的腰，親吻他的太陽穴。

 

房間裡陷入短短一秒的寂靜。

 

「你們上床了。」但Alec更仔細地觀察，看到James發亮的雙眼，和Q臉上柔和的笑容…「你們在交往！多久了？」

 

「Alec…」

 

「多久了？！」

 

「就在我加入樂團後不久，」Q微微皺眉說道，「我把這當作你對此一無所知，James，他怎麼會不知道？」

 

「更確切地說，你怎麼會沒告訴我？！」Alec轉而對他的朋友說，「說真的！這麼長一段時間？」

 

James用詫異的眼神看着他。

 

「我沒想到我會要告訴你這件事，我們沒有很低調。」Alec不發一語，James繼續說道：「幾個月前我們在那間酒吧的時候？我們在桌子上親熱。」

 

「我以為你們只是喝醉了。」

 

「我們一直睡同一個房間。」

 

「預算縮減。」

 

「我不再搭訕其他人。」

 

「沒錯，嗯，我正要問你是不是被傳染什麼髒東西。」

 

James瞪了他一眼。Q發出一聲輕笑，並走向前從架子上拿出三個玻璃杯。他隨意地倒進沒喝完的蘇格蘭威士忌，並且遞了一杯給Alec作為賠罪。Alec猶豫了一下，他抓起玻璃杯一口氣喝下，接著從Q手中拿走整瓶酒。

 

「所以，」Alec開口，嘴角浮現一個欠揍的笑容。「Q多少有比那個柏林馬戲團的男孩來得柔韌嗎？」

 

James會殺了他。

 

***

 

一位抱著一箱裝滿燈泡和一把危險鉗子的女人撞向Q，差點把東西灑得他滿身都是，還好Eve抓住他的手肘讓他恢復平衡，才得以及時拯救他。

 

「Q，你還好吧？」

 

他看起來比平常更顯蒼白，除了兩道光束高高地打亮他的顴骨；舞台上正測試著色彩繽紛的燈光，在他沒有血色的皮膚上投射出藍色、紅色和綠色的光影。一般來說，新增的色彩會使Q看起來有種空靈感，但他們今天沒有稱讚他；他捨棄了平常穿的羊毛衫外套和長褲，對服裝設計師的建議要求做出讓步，他的手指在自己的大腿上不停地敲擊，因此他看起來一點都不好。

 

「我沒事，妳不冷嗎？」

 

Eve下半身穿著緊身褲，上衣在她肋骨附近的地方飄動著。

 

「轉移話題對我一點用都沒有，所以別試了。Q，你看起來快吐了。」

 

他的臉色更進一步變得慘白，而他的左手朝他的嘴巴胡亂地抹了一下，再繼續回到他的腿上敲擊著。

 

「你會沒事的，」Bill說，同時走到他身後，拍拍他的肩膀。Q轉身看到Bill溫暖地衝著他笑，但這一次並沒有讓他感覺好些。

 

「你的貝斯在哪裡？」

 

「已經在舞台上了，這樣比較方便。再加上他們不相信我們，因為上次Alec將他的吉他留在威爾斯…」Bill歪著頭看向他們身旁高聳的舞台。「雖然最後一切都沒事！」

 

他們很快要就定位，透過帷幕傳來觀眾低沉的嗡嗡聲，Q試圖吞口口水，但是他的喉嚨如同沙漠般乾燥。Eve和Bill兩個人看他的樣子就好像他要昏倒了，在他潛意識中某個地方發現Bill已經敏銳地移動到他身後，如果他倒下去，隨時準備好接住他。Q的身體搖晃著…

 

「Q！」

 

James突然出現，Alec在他旁邊。

 

「喔，感謝老天爺。」Eve咕噥著邊讓出一條路。

 

Alec抓住另外一名舞台工作人員的手臂，將他拉到Q無法聽見他們的地方說話。

 

「Q，看著我，快點。」

 

James將雙手放在Q肩膀的兩側，微微彎下腰，好讓他們倆人看起來一般高。

 

「怎麼了，發生什麼事？」

 

Q開始咬著他的下唇，這是一個James所鍾愛代表緊張的習慣。這動作讓他看起來像是剛剛被親吻過，而這也是James最喜愛的模樣。

 

「沒什麼，我只是--」

 

Q猶豫了一下，眼神再一次悄悄地瞄向舞台。

 

「這很愚蠢。」

 

James歪著頭。

 

「經過你那天才般腦袋的東西沒有一件是愚蠢的。」

 

「James，要是他們不喜歡我呢？」

 

一個微小的笑容漸漸浮現在James的嘴角。

 

「我是認真的！樂團在我進來前就那麼緊密，現在卻變--」

 

「得更好，我們還是跟之前一樣緊密，你現在只是有點混亂。這跟當年Bill加入我們和M被任命為我們的經理時一樣，沒有人希望你走，粉絲們就更不用說了。你已經替這個樂團增添以前所沒有的另一種活力，我們也都因此變得更好。」

 

Q張嘴想說些什麼的時候，Alec再次出現在他的肩側，拿某個東西對著他的嘴唇。

 

「喝下去，Q！」

 

Q自然而然地一飲而盡，只是當他吞下去的同時開始咳嗽。

 

「伏特加，說真的，Alec？現在？！」

 

「你真以為我會給你一杯水啊？」

 

「麻煩就位！」

 

M的聲音響徹整個喧鬧不已的後台，在Q僵住之前被非常堅定的Eve拉著向前走。他花了一點時間才意識到他的鍵盤已經擺好在他眼前，Tanner在舞台對面朝他眨了眨眼睛，同時將他的貝斯接上擴大器。Alec已經準備好，正撥弄他手中的弦，Eve也調低了麥克風架。當曲目表出現在舞台前的提示框以及煙霧製造機開始轉動的同時，人群的喧鬧聲變得越來越響亮。Q在他五臟六腑翻滾之前咳嗽了一聲，接著他轉身正要用自己的方式逃離舞台，但是被一隻溫暖的手從後面抓住他的肩膀，他向後轉，最為清澈的湛藍充滿在他眼前。

 

「管他的。」

 

James托著Q的下巴將他拉進一個熱吻，Q立刻在這熟悉不已的感覺中放鬆下來，將頭緊靠著James的手，讓手指穿梭在他的頭髮之中。James的舌頭虔誠地和自己交纏的感覺，傳遞一陣酥麻的快感直達他的脊椎；他們身體所接觸的每一個地方都散發出熱度，他是如此的沉醉在用牙齒輕扯著James的下唇，他沒有注意到群眾變得鴉雀無聲，只剩下拍照的快門聲。James緩緩退開，咧嘴一笑。

 

「好吧，」他低聲說道：「我猜這麼做會立刻平息那些八卦流言。」

 

James從他褲子後面的口袋抽出鼓棒並在手中旋轉它們的同時，Alec和Tanner彈奏出第一個和弦，給了觀眾再次尖叫的提示。Q整了整身上的襯衫，將手指放在琴鍵上，他跟James在一起、他跟他的音樂在一起。突然間，他感覺不到一絲緊張。

 

***

 

經過幾個小時的演出，和最後三首安可曲之後，Mi6的成員全都癱倒在飯店所屬的酒吧包廂中，噢，其實酒吧後方的空間也都為他們租下來了，甚至可以說M是因為提高安全防衛而花錢包場；人群可能會變得跟Eve在鞋子促銷時一樣瘋狂，而Q特別痛恨不受控制的群眾，這和他幾年前曾發生過的酒吧衝突有關。此外樂團在一場完美演出之後，需要一段冷靜期。腎上腺素在彈完最後一個音符、對觀眾說最後一聲「謝謝」之後還會在他們體內流竄許久，坐下來喝杯酒(花一點時間)是一個用來削減腎上腺素的完美方式。這儼然成為一種例行公式，可以追溯到樂團最初成立的時候，唯一改變的是酒的品質(不過Alec從未放棄他的酒精飲料)以及逐漸增加的飲用量。沒有什麼事情可以打斷這老規矩，因此從策略上來說，M直到第一輪和第二輪的酒精飲料被喝光之前都不會有任何意見。

 

「那麼，我們想怎麼處理這件事？」

 

Eve極力忍住不讓自己翻白眼，但她不得不送他一記，M擁有一個足智多謀的大腦，使他得以成為一個完美的經理人，但是他們這些老團員是絕對不會試圖去反抗James，尤其當他對某件事情心意已決的時候。

 

「我不懂為什麼需要有一個偉大計畫，」Alec在其他人有機會說話前開口道，「不是反對你那些偉大計畫，M，就算James和Q在交往，那又怎樣？唯一改變的事情是人們會停止認為James跟我搞上了。」

 

「我永遠沒辦法理解那些八卦流言。」Eve思忖著。

 

「我的意思是這也許值得規劃一下如何對社會大眾作出回應。」M開口，同時將談話帶回正軌。

 

「難道在我們制定出一個計畫前，不該給他們一個機會作些反應嗎？」Tanner補充著，邊挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「在表演一開始布幕升起的時候，社群媒體就瘋了，你可以想像一下那些粉絲現在有時間給自己的手機充電後會發生什麼事。」

 

「拜託，M，這不會變成另一個醜聞的。」Alec堅定地說，已經轉回去看向吧檯。

 

「沒錯，除非我們快速地處理這件事。但假使我們沒有--」

 

「你有看過任何的回應嗎？」

 

M停頓了一下。

 

「還沒有，但是我做好最壞的打算，我知道我們以前解決過負面消息，但這是第一次我們有機會試圖遏止事情的發生，Alec。」

 

他轉身面對James和Q。「我很抱歉要將你們的私人生活放上頭版版面，但我不認為我們有選擇，我看不到其他選項。」

 

「M。」Alec打斷M的話。

 

當Alec將他的手機滑過桌面時，M挑起一邊眉毛拿起來在螢幕上滾動觀看著。Eve俯身越過他的肩膀並且笑了起來，同時從M的手中抽出手機，大聲地唸出聲。

 

「James和Q，終於在一起了！」

 

「鍵盤手和鼓手，我可以看嗎？」

 

「詹Q？Q姆斯註1？我不在乎！我只需要看到他們再次接吻！」

 

「Q和James，我沒想到Mi6還可以更火熱！」

 

「你們覺得James會在床上大喊『Q』嗎？！」

 

「我有能力應付那些風流韻事，James， _但是你怎麼能這麼對我_ ？！」

 

「很高興那兩個人已經在這龐大的世界裡找到真愛！」

 

「這代表Alec是單身囉？」

 

Alec對最後一句哼了一聲。

 

「看到了嗎，M？根本沒人在乎，我們可以回去喝酒了吧？」

 

桌面上James和Q彼此的手交扣在一起，James的大拇指心不在焉地在Q的指關節上畫著圓圈；他們兩人已經看過那些評論和推文了，而且他們知道M會需要談談，Alec則迫切地想在其他人之前知道關於他們之間交往的 _事情_ 。James低頭看著Q，他正因為Tanner對某個特別激動粉絲的印象而大笑；他雙眼閃爍出光芒的模樣鮮少出現在他手邊沒有琴鍵的時候，但最近已經越來越常偷偷顯露出來，而James為了這些時刻而活。他的腦海裡浮現出那個清晨的情景，他看著Q沉睡在黎明昏暗的光線之中，當他的戀人睜開雙眼，在James臉龐的輪廓變得清晰之前，緩緩地眨眼。他微笑著，一股溫暖的感覺在他的五臟六腑蔓延開來，而這跟他的馬丁尼一點關係都沒有。他傾身靠近Q的臉頰，好讓他可以在他耳邊低語。

 

「我愛你，我喜歡看到你快樂，如果有人蠢到說些反對我們的話，我會替你殺了他們。」

 

Q雙眼瞳孔的顏色變得漆黑，James感覺手中修長的手指猛地拉扯一下，但在他回答前，Eve就將他拉進另一個對話中。

 

幾個小時後M開始趕人回去他們自己的房間，畢竟這只是巡迴演出的第一場，他不需要他的樂團成員在第二場演出中光明正大的宿醉，他們在Alec對今晚演唱會含糊不清地說著最後一句恭喜中解散了。

 

電梯裡的Q不發一語，對於James的探詢不置可否地發出哼哼聲。越接近他們所住的樓層，James越能感覺到兩人之間的空氣正劈啪作響，但他想破頭都搞不清楚他做錯什麼事情。沒錯，他分享了一些相當尷尬的故事，Alec肯定會不合時宜地重提這些事，但是Q是樂團的一份子，而且他絕對會一一回敬回去。不過當Q將房卡鑰匙插進門鎖時，James的胃緊張地扭曲在一起，這很荒謬，他可是一名搖滾明星，他不會緊張的。

 

然而當Q替他開門，然後在他們身後輕輕把門關上時，說實在的，James不能說他感覺很好。

 

「Q…」當他鼓起勇氣轉身說話的時候卻被打斷，接著他的背猛然撞到門上。他試圖再度開口，但是Q的雙唇落在每個地方，迫使那些話吞回他的喉嚨並滲入他的肺部。James熱情地回吻，但是他的理智趕了上來，試圖弄明白現在是什麼情況。他將雙手從身後移動出來放在Q的腰間，Q更進一步將James擠靠著大門，因此James圈起他手臂緊緊摟住Q。Q邊嘀咕著邊將他的牙齒磨蹭過James的脖子，逗弄著他的喉結。

 

「你說，」Q在用舌頭輕舔耳朵前低聲說道。

 

「你說…」

 

James移動一隻手伸進Q的頭髮之中，輕輕地撓著他的頭皮，盡量讓他平靜下來好解釋到底發生了什麼事情。

 

「該死的，James！」

 

Q驟然向後退，James敏銳地察覺到周圍涼爽空氣和Q火熱的身體之間的變化，他十分不解地放下他的雙手，呈現出一種近似於防衛的姿勢。

 

「我不明白，Q。」

 

「你，」Q跪了下來，James瞪大雙眼。

 

「說，」Q向前傾身，用他的牙齒解開James的褲頭，接著拉下拉鍊。

 

「你愛我。」

 

他對著James內褲上已經濕了的地方，用嘴呼出一口熱氣，接著低頭隔著布料舔舐他的雙球，這讓James呻吟起來。

 

「所以我不該這麼說？」

 

「你 _之前_ 沒這麼做過，」

 

Q扯下James的內褲褪至膝蓋，將他困在門邊，讓他的硬挺毫無束縛地彈了出來。

 

「而且你不應該在每個人面前講這句話，我根本沒辦法作出適當的回應！」

 

「怎樣才算是適當的回應？」

 

James一臉壞笑。

 

錯誤的一步。

 

Q將James的硬挺含進嘴裡，讓自己一步一步向前推進，直到他輕觸James粗硬的恥毛，然後他開始吞嚥。

 

隔天，Q就會深刻反省唯一一件比不會咽反射還要好的事情，就是不要讓你的戀人知道你不會咽反射。

 

沒錯，他一直為了來點特別而保留這個。

 

復仇當然算在內。

 

當自己的下身被Q的嘴給包圍住並在他的喉嚨深處按摩的同時，James感覺渾身顫慄。他的雙手陷入Q的頭髮中才得以支撐自己，只因為Q再度吞嚥，圍繞他的壓力絕妙地收緊。他的高潮來得莫名其妙而且讓他驚訝不已，因為Q還沒有開始哼著聲吞吐他的硬挺，性器就已經猛地抽動將所有的思緒拋向九霄雲外。Q一向後退開，就優雅地用他袖子擦拭他的嘴巴，James的雙腿支撐不住，重重地滑落在地上，同時微微顫抖著。Q躺在他的身旁，James看都不用看就知道那個笑容，他正試著不去注意這個從他十幾歲以來最快到達高潮的事實。

 

Q翻過身，深情款款地咬了他的肩膀，讓他的陰莖奮勇地跳動一下。

 

「我也愛你。」

 

***

 

這事發生在假期當中，就在他們開始放鬆休息的時候。這是一定要的。

 

巡迴演出極為出色，即使是M都勉勉強強地表示讚賞。媒體對於「接吻事件」的激烈反對幾乎不存在，他們唯一真正的麻煩是Alec逐漸增加的激動粉絲，當中有些人已經在幾個廣為流傳的訪問裡自稱是他的太太。他們進一步持續演出，包括M所安排一些額外的表演，樂團在為期三個月每周表演五場，差不多要累倒了之後回到英國。Bill借給James和Q他位在Beechford註2的避暑別墅，比起其他人他跟M比較接近，而且一些私底下的聊天讓他確信和那些樂團成員一起被關在飯店之後，給自己一點空間是正確的人生決定。因此Alec最終跑去James的房子，Eve拜訪他的家人，James跟Q則離開倫敦，並且遠離那些尖叫的群眾。在這件不可避免的事情發生以前，他們已經待在房子裡有一個星期了。

 

「James，我們沒有茶葉了，我們需要去採買。」

 

「還有咖啡，Q，那不會殺了你的。」

 

「我們也沒有酒了。」

 

「我去開車。」

 

事情發生在Aisle Nine超市。

 

James正在隨意瀏覽商店中所販賣酒的種類，思考單一純麥和調和式之間的比較，邊等著Q找到正確品牌的茶葉時，他聽見一聲尖叫。

 

「我。的。天啊。」

 

James暗罵一句，開始跑向聲音傳來的地方。

 

「你是他！你真的是他！你是Q！」

 

他拐個彎所看到的畫面，讓他眼前閃過一道警示燈號。一個穿著他們巡迴演出T恤的女孩子，幾乎以一種極不舒服的方式將Q逼近販賣義大利麵區域的角落，並且看起來不打算讓他走。Q愛粉絲們，只要他們中間有一個堅固的柵欄和至少三名保鑣，雖然現在只有一個女孩，很快地會有其他人加入她。James剛要大喊的同時，那個女孩抓住Q的手，很明顯地她需要確認他是真人，這動作導致Q畏縮了一下並且向後跳開，他的保護本能突然爆發開來。

 

「嘿！」

 

女孩轉過身時Q抬頭一看，他的表情轉瞬間從恐懼變成感激。這女孩鎖定了她的新目標。

 

「你是JAMES！」

 

James大步走向她，無視其他正偷偷摸摸溜進走道查看尖叫到底所謂何事的顧客們。

 

「所以沒有人可以碰我男朋友。」

 

他牽起Q垂在一旁的手，領著他穿過逐漸聚集任何膽敢攔下他們的人群。他們成功到達停車場前，消息已經傳遍了整個當地年輕人族群，導致他們成群結隊從四面八方趕來。

 

「上車，走、走、走！」Q說，同時猛然脫離如釋重負的茫然，他打開車門跳進去副駕駛座，James在他之後鎖上車門，並打檔倒車，相信那群孩子會閃開一輛迎面而來的汽車。當他終於將車開上道路時，他發現他被如何以最快的速度離開市中心給難倒了。

 

「我該往哪裡走，Q？！」

 

「啊，好，等一下！」

 

Q打開衛星導航，研究起街道的分布。

 

「兩百公尺後…左轉，接下來第二個路口右轉。如果我們照這樣一直開，我們就會接上高速公路，然後我們就持續觀察一下情況直到晚上？」

 

「沒錯，到可以安全回去的時候。」

 

「你覺得我們要打電話給M嗎？」

 

James笑著讓車子轉彎，不理會輪胎摩擦地面發出尖銳的聲音，和Q緊緊抓住座椅的側邊。

 

「假如他到我們離開這裡的時候都沒聽說這件事，我們應該開除他。」

 

「真的… 」

 

Q被喇叭聲給打斷，使他看了一眼後視鏡。

 

「見鬼了！」

 

兩台掛著臨時牌照的車尾隨他們，從商店追出來的女孩正坐在第一輛車的副駕駛座上，顯然是沒打算讓他們逃出她們的手掌心。

 

「這些人是有什麼 _毛病_ ？」James抱怨道，Q再次盯著衛星導航。

 

「右轉！現在！」

 

James快速打轉註3輪胎，險些避開路邊的燈柱和信箱，讓車子在新的道路上回正。第一台車來不及轉彎，但是第二台車成功繞過轉角，Q指揮著他們繞過另外兩個急轉彎，但是那台車還是緊緊跟在他們正後方，Q為了一隻正在過馬路的貓讓James降慢車速，同樣一點幫助都沒有。他們最終回到一開始的那條路上時，Q發出一聲輕柔的「喔」，同時整個人都垮了下來。

 

「爛透了，James，就只管上高速公路。」他的聲音聽起來像是被打敗了，這讓James心中警鈴大作。

 

「Q，我們必須得甩掉他們！」

 

「James，從法律上來說，他們不能開到高速公路的時速限制，只要我們離開住宅區就會擺脫她們了。」

 

「啊，沒錯。」

 

果不其然，當他們轉上高速公路時，後方的車子顯然決定不值得為了跟蹤幾個樂團成員的機會，而冒著吊銷她們駕照的風險；而且就算她追上他們，她到底希望做些什麼？荒唐的人們…正當他們開始放鬆下來的時候，Q的手機在手中響起，他看著來電顯示的號碼，做了個鬼臉。

 

「喂？」

 

「Q，拜託告訴我你們沒有跟剛才遍及Beechford市中心的飛車追逐扯上關係？」

 

「這個嘛…」

 

「低調！在你們離開前我不是才拜託過你們嗎？不要惹麻煩！不要陷在麻煩之中！不要以麻煩事作為結束！讓麻煩留在原地就好！」註4

 

Q皺起眉頭將手機稍微遠離他的耳朵，James翻了個白眼。

 

「拜託，M，這一點都不公平，」Q指出。「我們在買東西，還是為了茶葉，然後這個瘋女孩認出我了，她接著號召她那群朋友，然後開車跟在我們後面！我真的覺得James讓我們兩個從那裡脫身而沒有謀殺任何人是很幸運的。難道你不感謝他拯救了樂團中兩個重要資產嗎？」

 

一陣沉默。

 

「他帶壞你了。」

 

「我更樂意把這當成是一個正面的影響，」James說，一臉得意洋洋地換檔，並朝Q眨了眨眼睛。

 

M嘆了一口氣。

 

「好吧…讓麻煩事留在那兒，可以嗎？還有停止差點撞上其他人！」

 

電話便掛斷了。

 

「我們也愛你，M！」Q興高采烈地說，然後將手機丟進雜物箱，並把雙腳蜷在座椅上。James大笑著。

 

「嗯，這本來會更糟糕的，你沒事吧？」

 

「我想我們沒有被綁架。」

 

James再次笑了出來，看著他們前方的道路，同時揉揉Q的膝蓋。

 

「永遠的樂觀主義者，Q！現在，我們要去哪裡？」

 

Q看著那雙湛藍的雙眼看了他一眼，得意的笑容牢牢掛在這位他所知道最好的鼓手和最棒的男人那英俊的臉龐上。

 

「跟你一起？哪裡都可以。」

 

End

 

  
註1：原文為JaQ及Quames。

  
註2：原文是Beechford，但說真的譯者在英國找不到這個地方，出現在美國跟澳洲這是怎麼回事，比較相近的應該是Bedford，距離倫敦也不遠，但譯者還是決定先保留原文(以下同)。

  
註3：原文為span，但應該是spin的過去式spun，先以此翻譯。

註4：這一段原文是「Don’t cause things! Don’t get inthe middle of things! Don’t end things! Just leave things be!」，前中後都叮嚀到了，還蠻好笑的。


End file.
